Pensées matinales
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: Petit OS. Des pensées bien matinales sur leur existence. Severus/Harry.


**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : **Des pensées bien matinales sur leur existence. Severus/Harry.

**Histoire écrite sur mon grand bureau rempli de bordel, dans mon grand labo rien qu'à moi toute seule, entre deux analyses. Qui a dit que la chimie c'était ennuyeux ?! Bon au départ, j'avoue que je l'avais écrite en anglais mais comme j'avais du temps (c'est long d'attendre des résultats !) bah je l'ai traduite en français. J'ai un super collègue même si je comprends pas tout ce qu'il me dit qui lui l'a traduite en allemand. Donc si l'envie me prends, je posterais peut-être les traductions. L'idée m'est venue alors que la chanson ****Je te promets**** de Johnny Hallyday passait à la radio.**

**Petites précisions: Cette fic suit les pensées d'Harry Potter et Severus Snape à leur réveil. Les pensées de Harry sont écrites de façon normale alors que celles de Severus sont en italique. Nous commençons par celles d'Harry et ainsi de suite. Le début de chaque paragraphe reprend la fin du précédent. J'espère que Severus n'est pas trop OOC.**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Il y a des matins où j'aimerais ne plus être celui qu'on appelle l'Elu. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être. On a beau me le répéter, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Quand je pense qu'il y a encore quelques années, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un monde sorcier et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je dois le sauver d'un mage noir psychopathe. Merlin sait que j'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, il m'a rajouté en plus cette prémonition. Je crois que je suis maudit.

_Je crois que je suis maudit. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais ne pas revenir vivant de mes entrevues avec Voldemort. Oui, je sais. Je ne devrais pas prononcer son nom. Mais que peut-il faire de plus qu'il ne m'a déjà fait ? Certains matins, je souhaiterais me réveiller et ne plus être l'espion d'Albus, mon mentor. Si je n'avais pas fait cette satanée promesse, ma vie serait bien plus simple. Quand j'y repense, ils sont morts par ma faute._

Quand j'y repense, ils sont morts par ma faute. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à ça mais comment l'oublier. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur eux à part ce que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore m'ont dit et ce que j'ai découvert dans la pensine de Snape. Ma mère était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et mon père était bah mon père. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un sentiment sur lui après ce que j'ai découvert sur lui. Les maraudeurs étaient cruels avec Snape. Je comprends qu'il puisse me détester. Il ne voit en moi que mon père. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. J'aimerais qu'il me voit comme je suis réellement.

_J'aimerais qu'il me voit comme je suis réellement. Mais, il ne voit en moi que son sadique professeur de potions, la chauve souris graisseuse des cachots, le Mangemort, l'ennemi de son père, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Je sais qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi et je le comprends. Pourtant, je fais tout pour le garder en vie. C'est son destin._

C'est son destin. Il doit me haïr, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant, je le comprends. S'il ne me détestait pas, Voldemort l'aurait déjà tué. Il ne prends même pas la peine d'essayer de sauver sa propre vie. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a promis Dumbledore mais il risque sa vie tous les jours pour l'Ordre et personne ne s'en souci. Un jour, il mourra dans l'indifférence de tous.

_Un jour, il mourra dans l'indifférence de tous. Il sera aussi vite oublier que le temps qu'il dira « Avada Kadavra » au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il suffit de voir comment le ministre de la magie traite Albus pour savoir que ce sera pareil pour Potter. Pour ma part, je sais très bien comment cela finira. Je ne vais pas faire de vieux os. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécu à la première guerre et voilà qu'il faut que je recommence ce manège d'espion. S'il n'avait pas ces yeux._

S'il n'avait pas ces yeux. Je suis sur qu'il serait plus doux. Quelque fois, je me demande pourquoi il avait pris la marque. D'accord, il n'est pas la personne la plus sympathique au monde. Il en est même loin, très loin. Mais, je suis sur qu'il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'important. Il est intelligent et doué dans son métier. Je ne parle pas de celui de professeur. De ce côté, c'est une catastrophe. On voit bien qu'il se force. C'est vraiment pas son truc la pédagogie. Non, je parle du fait que c'est un des plus brillant maitre en potions de sa génération. Il gâche son talent.

_Il gâche son talent. Stupide Gryffondor. Ils se pensent courageux mais ils sont simplement stupide. Toujours là quand il ne faut pas. Toujours à ce mettre dans les ennuis et qui doit tout arranger, moi bien sur. Je ne lui fais même plus peur. Même mes remarques sarcastiques ne le touchent plus. Je crois qu'il doit se lasser. _

Je crois qu'il doit se lasser. Ses remarques et ses pics ne m'atteignent plus comme avant. Il me répète toujours les mêmes choses, que je suis aussi stupide que mon père, que je suis un stupide Gryffondor, etc, etc. J'avoue qu'au départ, je bouillais de colère mais maintenant, j'en suis devenu totalement indifférent. Pourtant, j'aimerais que la rancune qui nous entoure disparaisse. Je ne le hais plus.

_Je ne le hais plus. Bien au contraire. J'ai cru qu'il profitait de sa célébrité et qu'il n'était qu'un gamin pourri gâté. Mais pas du tout. Je dois bien le reconnaître, son enfance a été aussi misérable que la mienne. J'ai pu en voir des fragments durant les leçons d'Occlumencie que j'ai essayé de faire rentrer dans sa petite tête de stupide Gryffondor. J'ai bien dit essayé car monsieur Potter n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il me ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense._

Il me ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense. D'accord, physiquement, nous n'avons rien en commun et socialement non plus. Il n'a pas d'amis alors que moi, j'ai Ron et Hermione. Mais autrement, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il n'a pas eu une enfance des plus joyeuse. Et le fait que les Maraudeurs s'en soient pris à lui dés son arrivée à Poudlard n'a rien arrangé à son affaire. Il a du se fabriquer ce masque d'indifférence qui le caractérise tant. J'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui.

_J'aimerais pouvoir être comme lui. Aussi indifférent devant cette guerre. Pouvoir profiter de la vie sans me soucier du lendemain. La guerre approche et je le vois encore rire et s'amuser avec ses horrible amis. Pendant que moi, je fais tout pour aider l'Odre et Albus et surtout rester en vie durant les réunions de Mangemorts. J'ai reçu tellement de Doloris durant toutes ses années que je ne ressens plus aucune douleur. J'ai survécu grâce au souvenir de Lily. L'amour m'a sauvé._

L'amour m'a sauvé. Peut-être que je pourrais le sauver lui aussi. Il mérite une vie paisible après tout ce qu'il fait pour nous. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il fait pour le monde sorcier. On ne voit en lui que le Mangemort. Pourtant, il est tellement plus que ça. Et oui. Moi, Harry James Potter défend mon professeur honni de potion, Severus Tobias Snape dite la chauve souris graisseuse. Comme je déteste ce surnom. Après tout, c'est lui le héros.

_Après tout, c'est lui le héros. C'est lui qui doit nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Quand je pense que je place ma vie dans les mains d'un gamin de 17 ans. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour me pourrir autant la vie ? J'ai payé ma dette envers James Potter en sauvant son ingrat de gamin lors de sa première année. Et je paye tous les jours ma dette envers Lily en essayant de garder en vie son fils. Quelle idée j'ai eu de donner ma vie à Dumbledore ce soir là. J'aurais préféré que mon maitre me tue pour cette trahison plutôt que ce vieux gâteux bourré de cholestérol qui me fait office de mentor me fasse dire n'importe quoi. La douleur fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. J'ai été faible._

J'ai été faible. Je l'ai accusé si souvent de tous mes tourments. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui.

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. C'est trop tard maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je crois que je me tracasse trop les méninges si tôt le matin. Je vais allé faire un tour dans mon laboratoire histoire de me détendre avant le petit déjeuné. De toute manière, je n'arriverais pas à retrouver le sommeil. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos._

J'ai vraiment besoin de repos. Il est encore tôt. Je vais essayé de me rendormir et de me vider l'esprit. Si Snape me voyait, il me sortirait encore une de ses phrases assassines sur mes rêveries. Je le laisserais même faire un tour dans ma petite cervelle de Gryffondor juste pour qu'il voit que c'est vers lui que vont mes pensées matinales.

THE END

* * *

**Je sais c'est court. J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié et si quelques fautes se sont glissées, c'est de leurs fautes à elle ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ne fait pas de mal. Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


End file.
